


Revenge Is Not Justice

by The_Fictionist_Aura



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst, Gen, Hostage Situation, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fictionist_Aura/pseuds/The_Fictionist_Aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is caught in the crossfire of a rebellion and taken hostage by a ring of abducted women and prostitutes. Can they stop these scarred females from taking justice into their own hands before it is too late? Team case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Is Not Justice

Prologue

The room reeked of unwashed bodies and human waste. There was a young girl sniffling in the left corner, no one in the crowded space having the courage to comfort her. Not after what happened to that last person to do so. Above them, the prisoners could hear the booming bass of club music. Several had their hands over their ears, the blaring beat damaging their eardrums. Other than the girl sniffling, not one of the twenty-six females in the room made an attempt at communication to each other.

Suddenly the only opening in the room, a door, flew open and a rough-looking bearded man stomped in. Behind him was an elegantly dressed woman, soft waves of chestnut hair caressing her face as she strutted in, her black Jimmy Choo gladiator high heels clicking against the concrete. The girl in the corner instantly grew silent. An eighteen year old hugging her knees nearby watched the shiny leather shoes stroll almost lazily around the room. No one looked at her face for fear of being chosen. For what, no one was entirely certain, except for that fact that it probably wasn't very promising.

The clicking stopped and the woman's right hand came to hold up the chin of a redhead around twenty – three years old. Her manicured nails bite into the cream white skin and her three tier earrings dangled on either side of her face.

"This one." The man immediately swung the now screaming girl over her shoulder, not effecting by her weak punches to his back. As he left, the woman paused at the door and felt a rush of power from the bowed heads below her. She smirked and shut the door behind her.

This job is far too easy.


End file.
